Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head
by Allison Horan
Summary: Nina is left wondering what life would be like if she had Fabian back. Will she get her wish or much worse? And who is the mystery person who caused all this?  Kinda Future Fabina Fic, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction.**

**I'm new at this so don't hate. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters, although I wish I did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head<strong>

She stood by the window, alone. She watched the wind blow lightly on the trees, watching the grass grow, watching the rain trail down the window. Anything to pass the time. She wondered it would feel to be in his embracing arms once again. She might have felt happy while he made her smile, insisted on being a gentleman, and made her feel like they were the only ones in the world.

Then, it all happened.

She didn't like to talk about it because it broke her heart when she even thought about him. _Fabian. _She winced in pain at the thought of his wonderful name. His smile, his thick accent, his warm hugs, and his everything. (A/N: Not in a perverted way.)

But, Amber being Amber managed to squeeze the details out of her. Why she was so depressed, why she couldn't hear his name, why she hated the rain..

Why couldn't she forget him.

It all started a couple years ago on a date that supossed to be perfect. A date between Fabian and Nina.

~_Flashback~_

_Fabian and Nina were in the The Fat Duck enjoying themselves quite loudly.  
><em>

_Fabian knew he had to make his big move now, or else he would regret it._

_"Nina, I'm so happy you came to England. I think that it's time yo- you know that I- um.. I- I love you." Fabian said erratically.  
><em>

_That wasn't so hard,_ Fabian thought..

_"Fabian, I love you, too! With all my heart." Nina said while tearing up._

_Fabian leaned over the table to kiss her but was interrupted by a text._

_Fabian sighed. He knew this would happen if he didn't agree to her terms._

_Nina's expression changed from happy to worried once she saw his expression._

_She got up to read the text._

_It read: " Fabes! Can't wait 4 u to come over! We can't wait 2 c u! xoxo Joy(:"_

_Nina wasn't surprised he was going to Joy's house with a friend after their date. Joy has been basically following Fabian and her around school like a lost puppy after she came back. Nina knew Joy's feelings for Fabian._

_Things got very quiet after that text._

_" Well, at least we're alone for now.." Fabian commented_

_" So why would you schedule to hang out with other girls after our date? We are a couple not best friends like we used to be. We are a couple.." Nina inquired_

_"We just were going to catch up... Well, if your trying to hint we were better off friends, I agree. When we were friends, everything was easier. You wouldn't jealous over every little thing!" Fabian hissed_

_"What? No, I don't freak out over other girls and I didn't want to br-" Nina cried before being interrupted_

_"So I guess you agree. We're better off friends... We should see ot-other people. I guess we aren't "Fabina" anymore. See you later Nina.." Fabian said before getting up_

_"Fabian, I-" Nina started before Fabian left the restaurant. She sat there shocked to comprehend what just happened. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she did. She immediately jumped from her seat to chase after him. She got outside in the rain as soon Fabian was getting in his car. The music from the restaurant was faintly playing "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. (A/N I love her!)._

_Nina stood in the middle of the street searching for him._

_"Fabian!" Nina yelled, "That's not what I wanted. I love you!"_

_She sank down to her knees and cried for the first time in months._

_Fabian looked in his rearview mirror and saw his poor Nina. He couldn't bear the sight and sped away._

_Nina slowly collected herself and caught a bus home. She went home and cried herself to sleep. Dreaming about the happy times between her and Fabian._

_~End Flashback~_

She shivered at the memory. _I mean come on, _Nina thought_, what's a 20-year old woman suppo0ssed to do? I can't apologize anyways.._

* * *

><p><strong>So how's the first chapter?<strong>

**I didn't like it..**

**I think the fight was kinda hard to write.**

**Review and Rate?**

**Thanks..**

**~Allison~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2.**

**I got some good reviews. (: Thanks.**

**If anyone wants a shout-out, I'll do it. Just ask me to.**

**Should I do outfits for the dinner and stuff?**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Previously: She shivered at the memory.<em> I mean come on<em>, Nina thought, _what's a 20-year old woman suppossed to do? I can't apologize anyways.._

Fabian had left a week later as valedictorian. He got early admission to Oxford College. Now, it's the future. Mick was in Australia training for the Olypmics, Jerome and Alfie worked at a Joke Shop in London, Eddie and Patricia lived together in London,as well, Mara was teaching a class today for her college students in Advanced Physics 101, Amber, her roommate, was in Milan for the weekend working on her clothing line, and Joy was, well, Joy was Joy. She hadn't heard from her since the it.

Thankfully, everyone still lived in Lonodn except Mick. After their graduating year, sold the property. Amber and Fabian had purchased it and made sure everyone lived there still. They were family.

As Nina thought about this, she came across Fabian's name. She started to tear up a little.

She only had Amber to live with, right now. But, as it obviously was, everyone was too bus for her. So she was alone.

Or so she thought.

She jumped when she heard a rather loud knock on the door.

She sighed and gathered herself to answer the door and opened it to see... Fabian?

She couldn't believe Fabian was here. In person. They lost contact when he left. She noticed him inviting himself inside the old Anubis House, inhaling the old scent. Or was he just smelling her. Weird.

She did notice when he came in, the air seemed to smell like her first year. (A/N Yes, the air changed) Mystery, romance, and drama.

But that was all over. None of that mattered anymore. He was here, probably wanted to get something or was here to see Amber. He knew she was over him.

_You know you aren't over him.._, Nina thought subconsciously

He flashed his million-dollar smile that made her melt and spoke with a stammer. Oh Stutter Rutter.

"Ni-Nina, h-hi.I-um- th-think we sh-sho-should talk.." Fabian finally managed

The second he got it all out, he noticed Nina wasn't there. She had gone outside. She was running away, from him.

Nina noticed him following her as she ran across the road to the woods. She turned her head around for the split second to check if he was still following and-BAM!

There she laid, his Nina, on the ground. With a pool of blood.

Fabian whipped out his phone to dial 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance at the Anubis School! Quickly" Fabian said rather quickly,

On that note, he hung up to care for Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**I would like to thank my friends Danny and Hawthorne for helping me write these past 2 scenes.**

**Yes, before i typed this I wrote it all out.**

**19 pages total. Ouch. :)**

**~.Fabina.~**

**(Allison)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to type the first 3 chapters today. Yep.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**The chapters are rather short so enjoy!**

**Me: Fabian, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: I'm kinda in the middle of a hospital scene...**

**Me: I won't make Nina die...? (Maybe)**

**Fabian: I mean, sure I'll do the disclaimer! .Fabina. does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters although she wishes she did own it.**

**Me: You got that right! ;)**

Nina woke up in a white-ish room with a faint _beep,beep_ sound playing next to her. She also noticed 9 figures in the room, all fast asleep. Gran! _Wait, _she thought_, was that Fabian? I thought he forgot about me and moved on!_

The last thing she could rememberwas opening the front to get away from Fabian. There was also a flash she could remember was laying in a oozy- red liquid with a crying Fabian. Now, the hospital part she could remember. She was on a gurney(A/N How do you spell it?) being rooled into the sterile-white room.

It must have been Fabian who called the police. Or Jerome when he got home. She hoped it was Jerome. but it was probably Fabian..

She awoke from her slumber but heard some "familiar" voices and decided to keep her eyes shut. It's not eavesdropping, right?

"I'm afraid she might be in a coma and is in fragile condition. She must of gotten hit pretty hard from that driver. Do you know why she was in the street in the first place? Dr. House stated. (A/N Danny told me to put that!)

She slightly opened her eyelid and noticed Fabian started getting nervous, she then giggled mentally.

"Well-uh, I knocked on her door and she opened the door to me. Words were -umm-kinda ex-exchanged and she was wanting to play chase so she accidently ran across the street and din't look both ways.." Fabian half-lied with a voice of guilt

The doctor was quiet for a moment,trying to figure if he was lying. You could say he believed him because he then said, "I see. Well, obviously she's asleep so you all must leave until she wakes up and has been treated. After all that, 2 may visit at a time."

Nina noticed there were grumbles of "Okay" and "Bloody H-". She also felt a _pat,pat_ on her arm from someone smelling of roses and expensive perfume. The only thing she couldn't figure was who kissed her forehead gently and said, " Nina, honey, please wake up!" But, she refused to open her eyelids and relucantly fell asleep again for recover some more.

Only she didn't know that she would be there longer than expected.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Reviews, please!**

**I appreciate them! Thank you! :)**

**~Allison~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, sorry the last chapters were really short.**

**I was in a hurry to do stuff.**

**So I promise this one will be at least 700 words!**

**Sorry I can't do 1000. I have school tomorrow soo I have to prepare..**

**Last minute stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**Me:Umm..Mara! You do the disclaimer!**

**Mara: I'm busy... planning things... for my- uh- college class. Yea, class.**

**Me: ...**

**Mara: Fine! .Fabina does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. But she does own the plotline!**

**Me: Finally! Someone who knows something interesting. Yes. I own the plotline!**

~ 3 hours later ~

She woke up to a _clank,clank_ in the corner of her room. She squinted to look at the familiar looking "nurse" putting a strange liquid inside her supper but decided to ignore it._ It's probably medicine_, she thought.

The lady turned around and saw Nina waking up. She was startled and dropped the liquid container as it rolled underneath the bed. She looked at Nina evilly and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, sweetie! I didn't mean to wake you!" the "nurse" exclaimed, "surprised."

"No harm done. It's alright.. Is that my supper?" Nina inquired

"Yes. Well, eat quickly so you can be treated to see your visitors. Well, I suppose they all went home except one young man and an elderly woman. Do you want me to-" the "nurse" explained before being interrupted

" Yes, ma'am. Please leave me be." Nina interrupted. She really wanted to be alone to think about the past events but some visitors wouldn't hurt, right?

She smiled as the "nurse" left and finished her supper while thinking.

As she fumbled with the soup because of the wires, a familiar doctor knocked and came in.

"MARA!" Nina exclaimed

Mara looked worried but faked a smile and said "Nina! You're here and awake!"

"Mara, you're my care-taker? I thought you taught today. "Nina inquired

"Well, I volunteer here sometimes and I guess you're my paitent today. Now, let's get you treated so you can see your visitors!" explained Mara

"I don;t see why-" Nina mumbled before Mara interrupted, " Let's get this soup out of your way and run some minor tests.

Mara moved the tray while searching for the nessacery tools for the tests.

Once she found all the tools, Mara checked her heart rate, blood pressure, and finnaly cleaned her up befores topping at the door and calling, "I'll be back in a bit with the results while I let your visitors in." Then, she winked mischeviously.

Was there someone here to see me? I hope it's Gran or my favorite cousin, Bobby, but noooooo, it had to be-

Fabian interrupted her thoughts by walking in with balloons saying "Get Well" and "I'm Sorry." She could've swore one said " I love you" but she couldn't tell. He also had a teddy bear. His faced contained a grin going ear to ear that looked guilty and said "Heeeeyyyyy Ninnnaaa" while stretching the -eyyyy and -naaa.

_Fabian_, she thought, _this won't be good_. I mean I liked the guy but through recent events and previous events, I didn't want to face him. He was just- UGH!

He set the items by her bed and sat at the bottom of the bed. He was smiling, thinking what to say to the beautiful girl sitting before him. He hasn't seen her in 2 years because he tried to escape her. Not to face her after it. He intentionally wanted to leave to collge. He hated himself for leaving her. Her was about to explain that day but but was cut off because Nina's face suddenly turned green. He immediately sprang off the bed and called, " Nurse! Help!"

The he noticed a liquidy bottle under her bed and snatched it before the medical people came into the room. It slipped it in his pocket and realized it has to be food poisoning!

He watched, fearfully, as the doctor and 3 nurses came in to tend to Nina. _His Nina._

"Sir, you need to leave. She is poisoned," the "nurse" called. He couldn't help but notice her thick british voice, brown hair, and gentle touch. It was all too familiar because he knew her.

He immediately sprang to his feet and got to a conclusion.

He grabbed the "nurse's" arm and dragged her out of the room while hissing, " You. _, I thought talked about this! I can't believe you did this!" While he did this he left the other nurses/doctors dumbfounded, but they shrugged it off.

Fabian has blamed the poor woman of poisoning Nina. His Nina. Yes, he still loved her. Technically, he never stopped. He only broke up with her because he was being blackmailed! _ did all of this.

**Oh no! Nina's being poisoned!**

**Who did it?**

**Well, that's what I want you to figure it out.**

**Whoever figures it out, PM me the answer and I'll mention you in a story or give you a shout-out.  
><strong>

**I'm not updating anymore until I get at least 10 reviews. **

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**~Allison~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

**I don't have many reviews. Sad day..**

**I have the rest of the story but barely anybody seems to be reading it..**

**Soo tell your friends and friends of your friends.**

**EVERYONE. :)**

**Please, well here's Chapter 5 and the disclaimer. Uhh.. I'll ask Alfie..**

**Me:Alfie, do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: Yay! Okay this author does not own House of anubis or the characters but the lot she does own. Now, I'm going to continue my alien research..**

**Me: You go do that... Creep...**

**Alfie: What did you say..?**

**Me: Nothing.. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

__ would text Fabian on his date with Nina. Nina would see the text and overreact. Just as planned._

_It was a week before the big date between Fabian and Nina, most importantly, it was a week before the it._

_Fabian was choosing a tuxedo with Eddie whe he received a blocked call._

_"Hello?" Fabian answered happily._

_"Hi Fabian-boo. I heard your going on a date with Nina on Friday. Well, I know you love her. So you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, right?" said the mystery person._

_Fabian's expression went from happy to worried._

_Fabian was trembling. Who would want to hurt Nina now? Rufus was gone and Victor passed away after the last quest. When Nina put on the Mask, Victor just dissinagrated._

_"Wh-who is this..?" Fabian said, shaking whe he was out of earshot._

_"That doesn't matter for now. Here's the deal. Break it off with Nina. Break her heart. Have you ever considered that Nina wasn't the one for you. Wondered what would happen if she had died? You can find out if you don't agree." spat the mystery person._

_"Never." hissed Fabian right back after collecting himself._

_Probably another deep, sick joke from Jerome or Alfie, right?_

_He sighed and turned around as he saw Jerome and Aflie in an alleyway pranked by-passing strangers._

_He was shocked. This was real._

_"Do it or your precious Nina will have... never existed." the mystery person threatened._

_Fabian was speechless as his eyes burned. He couldn't even consider her dying. It was a lose or die situation. He couldn't even imagine. Breaking her heart or having another incredible miracle brought to him would kill him. He sighed, eyes water and mumbled, " I...I agree. She'll be gone by Friday. The date, then I'll transfer to avoid her."_

_"Perfert. There. It wasn't that hard. Now to seal the deal, meet me the next day in the old warehouse in the clearing." the mystery person said happily._

_" I'm not doing this for you. This is for Nina. I love her. No one else." Fabian said._

_On that note he hung up._

_"- everything was easier. You wouldn't get jealous over every little thing!" Fabian hissed._

_"What? No, I don't freak out over other girls and I din't want to br-" Nina cried before being interrupted_

_(Short time laspe. They are outside and Fabian is driving home..)_

_Fabian looked in his rearview mirroe and saw his poor Nina. He couldn't bear the sight and sped away._

_He started to cry when he reached Anubis House. He knew he broke Nina's heart._

_When he went inside, he was bombared with questions. He ignored them and proceeded to live in hell._

_They finally realized Nin wasn't with him and decided the worst had happened. "Fabina" had ended._

_Amber wasn't about to let it go._

_She stormed to his room and punded on the door. She exclaimed," FABIAN EDWARD RUTTER, HOW DARE YOU BREAK POOR NINA'S HEART. I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SU-!" She didn't get to finished._

_Nina has walked in, soaking wet. Amber decided Fabian was to be forgotten right now and went to tend to Nina._

_(Next day)_

_Fabian was a mess. He wouldn't eat. Eddie only came in to sleep and study. Everyone feared the worst of Fabian._

_Everyone was surprised when Fabian actually cleaned himself up later that day. They thought he would sulk for weeks, like Nina soon would._

_He was still tear-stained and had red, puffy eyes that came from hours and hours of crying._

_Fabian came out of the house and took a deep breath. It was time to seal the deal._

_It's all for Nina, all for Nina, _he thought _as he arrived in the clearing._

_He arrived to see _ in front of the old warehouse. He looked disgusted and proceedd to a horrible night._

__ smiled and greeting him with a long, disgusting kiss. (A/N: I bet you don't know who the mystery person is. The blanks represent her name.)_

_The night that sealed the deal._

_~End Flashback~_

Fabian discussed what happened to one of the security officers at the hospital. Nina was okay right now and getting to leave. But, she was poisoned by _. The security officers took away _ and proceeded to take her to jail. Right before that, _ licked her licks and said hungrily, "I'll be back for Nina and you, baby."

Fabian was disgusted and was about to go back inside when he thought about Nina.

He really needed to fix this entire mess. Or else he might lose Nina to a better man. He decided right then and there to called the only people he could really trust to actually help him fix this.

He whipped out his phone and pressed speeddial(s) 2, 3, and 6

"Hello?" they all piped on the 4-way call. (A/N Can you make 5-way calls?)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, for now.<strong>

**Please, no one has tried to guess who the mystery person is!**

**Try and guess...**

**Anyway, who did he call? Will he be able to fix this mees with Nina? Will they agree to help or just make matters worse? Hmm...**

**You'll have to review more to find out.**

**Or until I feel like posting the rest... Either way :D**

**Thanks for reading, my few readers!**

**~Allison~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's ready for Chapter 6?**

**I'm not. This story isn't good.**

**Anywho. let's do the disclaimer and get on with the story!**

**Thanks to Pauline for earlier and later contribution.**

**Me: Hey Nina, you feelin' alright to do the disclaimer?**

**Nina: Sure! This author does not own House of Anubis or the characters, She only owns the plot! And the sequel plot! Oops!**

**Me: You weren't supossed to say that!**

**Nina: Sorry. Wow! Look at the time! I got to goo...**

**Me:Thanks a lot..**

* * *

><p>Nina was getting dressed in her house clothes Patricia brought by before hearing a knock. To be specific, the Sibuna knock. It had to either Amber, Alfie, or Fabian- UGH!<p>

_Who must that be? _she thought, _I'm kinda getting dressed here and I don't want anymore emotional drama!_

"Who is it" Nina called as she was putting her sweats on

"Who else would fly out from Milan just to see you? It's Amber Milington requesting to see Neens!" Amber squealed

_Same old, same old Amber... Never changes... _, Nina thought

Nina giggled and sang, " Come in, but I'm ch-"

Nina was cut off by Amber shielding her eyes and coming in anyway.

"No, just come on in! I've could've been naked to making out with someone!" Nina said sarcastically.

"Right... Well, I've come to- uh, pick you out... I mean up!" Amber lied weirdly

_What was she planning? _Nina thought

"Here, I brought you some better clothes" Amber said while winking then she got a text.

You could say Patricia sent that text saying, "_ I thought I waz bringin the clothez to Nina! :P_"

Or you could say it was a text from her boo. But who will ever know?

"Okay something is definitely up. What is this all for?" Nina said suspicious of the plan.

"Nothing! Just to bring you home... I think. I miss my Neens.." Amber lied smoothly but mumbled the "I think" part.

After that she whipped out her phone and sent a text to Patricia and Fabian: " _Were am I takin Nina? I 4got.. Sory guys :( "_

She instantly got a reply: _" Ugh Amber! Rember its the Fat Duck! C u ther. From: Fabian:P"_

_Boys... _Amber thought

After the changing and small talk, AMber and Nina checked out. Somehow, Amber managed to get a chaffeur for the limo.

_Really Amber, a limo, to bring me home? Something's goin' on here.. _Nina thought

"Hey Ambs, what's the fancy stuff for?" Nina inquired

"Just to celebrate you being okay!" Amber half-lied, again

They drove for a good 20 mintues before they turned a familiar corner and Amber leaped out of her seat and landed on Nina. She then put a blindfold on Nina. It was a surprise, right?

By now, Nina could tell something was up. Nice clothes, a limo for a "party", weird Amber, familiar corners, and a blindfold? She then recognized the street corner. It was _The Fat Duck_, the it restaurant.

"AMBS! What are we doing- here?" Nina said while feeling around

She heard a car door shut and realized Amber was gone. She took off the blindfold to find herself in the back of the limo, with everything blacked out so it was really dark.

She rolled down the window and sighed. Her worst fears were confirmed. Amber had left, this was _The Fat Duck_, and there was a strange, bulk man outside waiting for what it appeared, her.

She opened the door and stepped out. The big, bright thing in the sky was very bright. Wasn't that the sun?

Did she need get out more or what?

She couldn't make out the "escort's" name but he looked vaguely familiar. Like a mixture of Victor and Mr Sweet.. (A/N Try to imagine that) She also couldn't make out the name because the idea of him waiting, hired probably by Amber, to escort HER inside shocked her. I mean of all people, she had to pick the weirdest?

When she finally collected herself, she noticed 2 other things.

1) The restaurant looked worst than last time she here.. and

2)She wasn't sure but it seemed like the lights on the inside were dimmed and there was silohette (A/N: HOw do you spell that?) of a table and a man.

Nina's heart began to race. What was this about?She hoped it wasn't another heartbreak or a set-up by Amber. She shivered even though it wasn't cold and continues onwards to the restaurant.

Then, he decided to talk to Nina before she went inside. The only thing was that she couldn't make out what he was saying because of his gruffy and hoarse voice. She made out, "..surprise...nasty vermin..." and the last thing he said made her heart stop. "Rutter"

She pushed the thought aside and thought it must be an Amber Millington party. She probably invited Fabian to clear things up and make "Fabina" again. She cautiously kept walking inside and giggled. Once inside, she found the doors locked from the outside.

It had to be a party. It was REALLY dark inside. She wanted it to be a party. Not a romantic dinner, which is what it appeared to be.

As she stepped forward a bit, multiple candles lighted as if on signal. Her worst, well not WORST, fears were confirmed. It was a party, but not the kind she wanted. It was a "I'm sorry please forgive me" party thing.

She frowned upon the host of the party. Guess who? Fabian. Shocking, right?

She frowned even more at the sight of him in front of her,smiling, in that tux, looking very handsome. No, he wasn't handsome. Fabian wasn't attractive to her anymore. RIGHT?

* * *

><p><strong>That was the 6th chapter guys.<strong>

**I hope you like it. **

**Well no one has tried to guess who the mystery person was.**

**Good cliffhanger, eh?**

**What's Fabian going to do? Will she leave? Will Fabina ever be reunited?**

**Tune in and R&R.**

**I know I can't write romance to save my life.**

**But I'm new so..**

**~Allison~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not going to be long.**

**Here's the rest.**

**I'll do the disclaimer**

**I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. Nor do I own the Fat Duck but if I did, that would be weird.**

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

I was nervous. My hands were sweaty, my knees were about to buckle, my eye was twitching, etc. There was the most beautiful girl, according to me, in the entire world standing in front of me. Also, there was the girl I once lost because of a mishap.

He could tell she was frowning deeply at the sight of me. Everything was getting darker but I kept it together and cleared my throat. The nervousness was REALLY getting to me.

"Nina," I said simply

"Fabian," she said politely.

I couldn't tell but it seemed like at the sound of my name, she was in momentary pain. I also could tell she smiled when I said her name. What's going on with the mixed emotions?

~Nina's POV~

I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges. I'm also not the kind of person to break one's heart. He told me he loved me. It was all a lie. He made it pretty obvious that one night.

I took one long look at him, trying to bear the many years of pain I went through. I started to cry. I couldn't believe he came back all these years. I also can't believe I'm crying over my ex. (A/N Brooklen, if you read this, it wasn't meant for you.) She was still looking at him while he sarted to smile that incredible smile. That look faded into a look of sympathy and longing when he saw my eyes full of tears and if looks could kill, my piercing glare just might. I went over to the wall ans sank down to my knees and started bawling, loudly. All of the tears I've been holding in the pain, all came rolling out like a river. I noticed he was still watching me and in a flash, he dropped the roses he holding- I'm not sure- and was beside me, comforting me.

~Fabian's POV~

Well, she wasn't really mine right now considering the previous events which I regretted, but I didn't care.

That's what this "party" was for. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. Leaving her in the pouring with no transportation was heartless. I know. But when I left early for Oxford, I died on the inside. I cried myself to sleep every night. I never dated another girl in my absense. Not the one's that my parent's put me on nor the one's that were insisted on. I knew deep in my heart, I, Fabian Edward Rutter, was in passinate love with Nina Marie Martin. I just wanted to be with her again. Even if were just strangers or barely friends. I smiled weakly at her and noticed her tears. Her glare was so dark and smile faded into a frown, longing for her. She sank down to her knees along the wall and started bawling, loudly may I add. In the blink of an eye, I unconsiciously dropped her roses and raced to comfort her.

~Nina's POV~

I was on the cold ground, hugging myself, letting the many years on pain just flow out in the form of tears. Anger, sadness, longing, were what I was feeling. It was really embarassing. I was really loud actually because in my mind I realized my feelings for Fabian were positive. I had strong feelings for him and I now figured they were/are very positive.

We sat on the floor, together which was wrong to me, for what seemed like forever. My crying faded away within the first 30 minutes. Now I was really embarassed. When the crying dided out, I had a million things on my mind. _Where's Amber? Did she set this up or did Fabian? Why did Fabian agree to this? Why does Fabian care?Should I forgive him? Do I love him?_ I repeated that in my head multiple times because it really bugged me. _Do I love him? Do I love him? Do I love him? Do I lo-_ I couldn't continue. I finally snapped out of Nina-land. I noticed Fabian thought I was asleep and was trying to leave. Typical Fabian. Then I heard his sweet angellic voice calling me out. _Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina..._

I paused for a minute because he decided to continue on with what he was saying.

It really shocked me...

~Fabian's POV~

Nina and I sat on the ground forever! When she finished crying, I was embarassed! I asked Amber, Patricia, and my uncle to set this up. Gosh, I am such a fool? As she fell asleep, I suppose, I had much on my mind. _Where's Patricia? Why did I ask AMber to do this, of all people? Why did I do this? Why is Nina crying? Did I really love her still? _That was on my mind when I mentally answered it._ Yes, I still love Nina. I never stopped._

Then, out of nowhere, I realized my butt really hurt and Nina was in deep sleep. Now, it's time to practice my move for real. I didn;t want to disturb her so I gently kissed on her temples and whispered, " Nina..Nina..Nina?" She never responded,as if looking almost dead, but she was dead, she was breathing. I continued saying, " I know you probably can't hear me but I- uhh- know I've been jerk." I chuckled slightly before advancing onwards with my move, "I know you probably want nothing to do with the likes on me but I need to get this out. I still really like you. No, not like. I love you. I screwed up with what happened. When I went off to Oxford, I was devastated. I swore off women and dating because I knew you were the one, the only one I could love again. The only girl I would after you is my daughter. I never intended to hurt you, especially break your heart. _ blackmailed me. I know she doesn't seem it right now but that night it was part of the plan or else you died. I couldn't live without you so I went along. She only did it because she was lonely obviously. Mick had left in Australia.. I'm rambling aren't I?" I chuckled again and realized I was talking to myself in that last part. I started once more, "Well, I'll get to the point. I hope you'll forgive me. I lov-." I was about to finish but I was cut off by a soft pairs of moist lips. I knew immediately it was Nina. The girl I longed for. All our feelings from the past years and what we wanted were shoved into this one long, passionate kiss.

We eventually broke apart to breath. " So you heard it all ,huh?" I guessed

"Pretty much. You thought I stopped loving you? Not with a doubt. I love you." Nina happily said, " So do you want to tell me how _ blackmailed you?"

I was nervous. This girl had powers or something! I nodded truthfully and explained.

I am the luckiest man to have Nina here beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the chapter before the epilouge.<strong>

**Sad, right? **

**I thought these previous chapters have been long. Yep.**

**Soo, tomorrow the epilouge will be up and with new information. ;)**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks,**

**~Allison**


	8. Epilogue

**Here's the epilouge.**

**Short and sweet, I'm just going to get to the point.**

**I do not own House of Anubis or the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Couples 15 years later<span>

Patricia and Eddie: Married, 1 child, 1 on the way

Amber and Alfie: Married, 2 children on the way

Mick and Joy: Dating, no kids, yet!

Jerome and Mara: Married, 2 children

Nina and Fabian: No Information...( You'll just have to read to find out.)

(As the couples are listed, that's how I'll list their futures. But I'm doing the married couples first.)

* * *

><p>~Epilouge~<p>

Sweet residence:

Patricia sighed. Being pregnat sucked. Cravings, mood swings, etc. She heard that later on she will be in even much more. She walked downstairs in their house and pulled out her phone from her purse. She was about to call Eddie but before she could she got a call from her little boy's school.

"Hello? This is Mrs. Sweet." Patricia answered simply.

"Hello Mrs. Sweet. This is Mr. Davis concerning your child, Aaron." The caller sighed

"What has he done this time?" Patricia said annoyed

" Well, today he has drenched his math teacher, put worms in my classmates lunches, distrubed classes with his loud music, and finally he cut Bessie Longbow's pigtail off." Mr. Davis explained

_Not his worst day, _Patricia thought.

" His punishment must be either summer school or detention. Yes, it's harsh but most kids that are in 4th grade don't dothis kind of stuff. I'll let you discuss this your child nand let me know with your answer tomorrow." sighed

"Yes, I will talk with Aaron. Thank you for calling." Patricia quickly said and hung up.

She knew Aaron took after his dad. Who could blame him? She ran her fingers through her hair as her wonderful husband walked in from work with Aaron. It seemed like he was happy and so was Aaron.

She overheard a bit of their conversation.

"- est prank! You should've seen Ms. Brown's face when she got hit with the water!" Aaron laughed

"I say. That was good. But when I was younger, I had the best pranks." Eddie challenged

"That's where your wrong." Patricia intervened

Eddie was smirking and said before kissing her, " No, I had better pranks than you did and you know it."

"You wish. Anyway, I hear someone had an adventure today. No pointing fingers but Aaron, got anything you want to tell me?" Patricia questioned

"Yeah. I had the best day. Thanks for asking!" Aaron exclaimed while walking upstairs

"What are we going to do with him?" Patricia wondered aloud

"With you and I guiding him, he'll be just fine." Eddie said before pulling her into a long kiss and also said," I hope this one doesn't end like you. No offense. He would be boring!"

"Whatever!" Patricia playfully said

Eddie leaned in and was met half way by Patricia and when he pulled away he went upstairs.

_Maybe things won't be too bad, _Patricia thought

She then received a text from _: _Heyy Trix, I'm hosting a Anubis party next weekend? U'll come rite_? Xoxo

* * *

><p>Lewis residence:<p>

Amber felt exactly like Patricia. Pregnacy sucks. She had to stop working on her clothing line just because she was expecting anytime soon. If Amber was this bad, how was litt-, I mean grown Alfie?

Much worse. First of all, to all of you knowing Amber, she's high maintenence. Now that's she pregnat with the mood swings- Errr. Not good. He still went to work, came home, lived a normal Lewis day. Before, Amber would take care of him when he came home, etc. Amber was very high maintenence.

But for now, she was secretly texting all her employees instructions as she stood outside in the warm sun, she received a very important text but then Alfie had walked in the house and she frantically scrambled to go upstairs into their room.

She also grunted in pain as Victoria Lewis and Reese Lewis had kicked once again.

"Amber, I'm here. Do you need anything?" Alfie called out into the huge mansion as he was walking into their room

"Boo, you woke me up!" Amber lied trying to sound groggy but failed

Alfie walked in and laughed at the sight of Amber's hair. It was messed up and kotted because she never got a chance to fix it with being taken care of and all. Also because before Alfie came home

"Right.. Well while dinner is being cooking, let's talk. How was your day? Everything okay?" Alfie questioned fastly

_Ugh, why can't he go do some insurance or text someone? _Amber thought

"Alfie, Alfie, ALFIE. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Amber proudly said while getting up to "use the bathroom"

She stumbled as she tripped over a blanket but, of course, Alfie thought she lost her balance and raced to catch her and exclaimed, " No, no, no you shouldn't be getting up now!"

Amber sighed but her expression suddenly turned into the look of an idea.

She knew hoe Alfie didn't like being around her when she got whoozey and had her mood swings. So she smirked and pretended to get really angry.

"ALFREDO LEWIS! HOW DARE YOU BOTHER ME WITH MY BEAUTY SLEEPI OUTT-!" She screamed and before she finished Alfie and had zoomed out of the room.

She laughed victoriously and checked her phone.

From:_: Hey Ambs, _I'm hosting a Anubis party next weekend? U'll come rite_? Xoxo

Amber smiled and began her texting adventures again while Alfie went to work in his office.

* * *

><p>Clark residence:<p>

"AHHHHHH! DAD! is what heard as he was sucessful.

Jerome smiled his goofy smile as another one of his pranks worked once again, he had just pranked everyone in the house! It was good too!

Mara would walk outside to collect the mail, that would trigger the bucket above her filled with creamed carrots(A/N I remember that episode!) would fall and splash on her and she would walk back inside and once she closed the dorr, it would trigger again and fake fur would fall on her again. He knew Mara cared about nature and she would get really mad if it was not feathers but fur to fall on her. Secretly he recorded it all and Mara just clenched her jaw and went to clean off. After that, she just calmly went to the car and drove off to go shopping for the party.

Maylien would come home from soccer after Mara checked the mail and would be all sweaty. Just as predicted, she would shower. He ran upstairs and placed the gigantic spider in there. And set up the next part. Maylien walked inside and called out to the wind, " Mum, I'm home" Maylien rolled her eyes and went to gather her "equipment" to take a shower. Jerome swiftly set the camcorder in the bathroom and snuck out before Maylien walked inside. She walked in and jumped inside while starting the water. Her eyes got wide and she screamed an ear piercing scream. "DAD! NOT FUNNY!" and wrapped a towl around herself as she went to confront her dad. Jerome waited for part 2. She opened the bathroom door and something dropped on her head. A spider web, with a spider on it. "AHHHH!" Maylien was scared of spiders. She ran around lke a maniac and once it was off, she went back to room to shower later.

_Another victim, two down, one to go! _Jerome thought

Aimee waved good bye to her friends as she got off the bus home from school. She would walk in, not greet them, eat some sort of snack, and flop herself in front the TV turning it to the Make-Up channel and texting all her friends. This was just too easy. Well, not really. Aimee took after both her dad and mum and strangely, Amber's looks. She was very athletic and smart, but she was the queen of pranks at her school and home. She and her dad used to prank each other hardcore but she's a teen now and she thinks its childish. Of course. As if on cue, Aimee walked inside, not bothering to call out to her parents. She grabbed the snack Jerome set out for her, not knowing it was her dad who was pranking her, and sat down in front of the TV. She was beginning a gossip text about the boy she liked but when she bit into her apple. She was asleep. Perfect. Jerome made his move and went through her contacts to find the number of the oy she's always talking about. Drake. He texted him from his phone using using hers to get Drake's number saying " This is Aimee's dad. My kid likes you. Well I know for sure you like her as well. If you want to get her in the perfect moment to ask her out. Come over in 10!" He felt accomplished. As Aimee stirred, he deleted the conversation and raced away.

He checked his own phone to make sure he still had the Drake kid's number and got another text as well.

He went upstairs to call _ to help set up the Anubis party.

* * *

><p>Mick &amp; Joy:<p>

Joy woke up to see the other half of her bed, empty. Usually she would be up before Mick which is early considering he still gets up in the morning to run around and exercise. She yawned and looked at the time. Noon. Wait, NOON? Man, she did oversleep. She was shocked it was noon and fell out of bed. She got up and ranaround getting ready for the day very quickly. She wanted the very pretty, just woke up took a deep breath and went to the living room. She found Mick and his brothers watching a game. There ws the headline: _Patriots vs. Chiefs. _Joy guessed it was the American football Nina told her about and shrugged it off, about to leave to eat something or catch a movie before Mick noticed her.

"Joy! Your up! Did you sleep okay? You overslept so I left you alone." Mick worriedly said

"Dude, she's fine, let's watch the Patriots kick the Chiefs' butt!" Mick brother, Shane, called to him as Mick went over to Joy

"Whatever, man. She's my girlfriend. I have to care. I love her unlike some people in this room who are single and alone. Not pointing fingers but SHANE." Mick said while smirking

Shane frowned and shook his head while his other brothers "Ooooo-ed"

Joy happily smiled and asked, " Hey you wanted to talk?"

Mick turned back to her and gushed, " Yeah tonight wear something fancy and meet me on the roof."

Joy blushed and nodded, like she understood. She pecked him on the check and left.

When she got outside she grabbed her jacket and screamed happily into it.

All of the other girls said he would purpose soon. SHe was so happy it might be tonight. She must get a new dress! And get her nails and hair done. NOW!

As she planned her appointments, she received a text from _ inviting her to an Anubis get together party.

She replied her response and began planning again.

_Can this get any better?_ Joy thought.

Yes, Joy still had feelings for Fabian. No, she wasn't some pyscho path who was going to do anything to have him again. She was plain ol' Joy once again. And that was okay with her.

* * *

><p>Rutters' residence:<p>

(Told you you would have to wait and see. I would have given it away, wouldn't I?)

Nina was busy finishing her archeological report while she heard her son calling her, "Mum! Come on or I'll be late for the science club competition! I'm president and I have to set an example!" Nina shook her head. Tyler took after his father. The smart, handsome, fun, loveable nerd. "Just wait a minute! I have to get Adelin from her football game! Nina called back to her impaitent son. Obviously being 13 was a big deal to him! She grabbed the keys and nodded for him to go. Tonight was the night where the science club competition between some other school to see who was the most acedemic. Nina did hope for Tyler to win because Anubis School was a very unlucky school. When the former Anubis students' enrolled, the luck completely changed. They started to win all sorts of sponsers, games, and money. Nina pulled up to the community college where Fabian was finishing up his class on Egyptian History and Adelin was playing her game. No, Adelin was only 12. Not in college yet. Their field just flooded so they had to go otherwise. Nina saw Adelin walked off the field with Fabian with a blank expression. Fabian was just his jolly- Fabian self. Nina got worried. Adelin got really upset when she didn't win a game. Knowing for a fact, and learning the hard way. Nina let them in and pulled away, No one said a thing because they thought she lost. Adelin didn't even tell her dad what happened.

But Tyler, being the older, annoying brother said to her, " Lost did you? I'm not surprised."

It was what big brothers did. She glared at him and he immediately shut up. Everything was once again quiet until they reached Anubis School and Tyler ushered everyone inside so he could prepare. Nina remembered the familiar school and went to the oh-so-familiar small drama room. Nina took a seat in the front to watch her son compete but before that she pulled aside an unsuspecting Adelin. She looked back at Fabian to save their seats and gave him that said "I'm going to solve this right now." Fabian nodded and proceeded to sit down. Once in the hallway, Adelin huffed out, "What? I didn't do anything."

Nina automatically understood the information her daughter was transferring to was a mother's intuition.

"I'm sorry." was all the Nina said to Adelin. She knew what happened.

You see, Adelin was 12. Usually, most 12-year-olds have their first crush. Adelin did. His name was Layne. What happened was Adelin had the ball and kicked it down the field. She passed it to Layne, her teammate and he smiled a bit. They had 10 seconds left and Layne was only at mid-field. He took the risk and kicked it up and kicked it toward the goal. 3...2...1! BAM! He had made the goal. Layne was cheering and the competitors were booing and groaning. Adelin went to talk to Layne but before she there he was mobbed by the team. She chuckled slightly and was going to talk to him later. She decided against that and waited for everyone to clear. Once they did, she smiled and approached him. Before she got there, Sonore', her other teammate, who also is like obsessed with him came up to congratulate him. She exclaimed, " Wow! Another win, thanks to you. How can we ever thank you?" Adelin knew where she was going. Adelin's eye were watering and Layne had just noticed her. She stood, immobilized as Sonore' made her move. "I know how. Here." Sonore' said as she leaned in to kiss him on both cheeks. It doesn't seem like much but it meant a great deal to Adelin. _Life hates me_, Adelin thought as she saw the scene before her. Layne was shocked and watched Adelin stomp away. Adelin was heartbroken. Layne knew she liked him and all her friends said he liked her back. Layne tried to call her out but she just met up with her dad and proceeded to Tyler's competiton.

Adelin smiled and hugged her mom. Her mom always pulled through for her and usually seemed to know what was wrong.

"Thanks. I think I'm over it though. Its not a big deal, I decided. You should've seen the goal though! It was incredible I-." She explained before pausing, " Maybe we should go back, yeah?"

Nina nodded and ushered Adelin in the door. Adelin took a seat beside her father and started to explain her game and what happened minus the kissing part and Layne. Nina chuckled and felt her phone vibrate. _Another call from Amber? _she thought _That's the fifth today_. She checked and it was a text from _ inviting her to a Anubis Party. (A/N Its weird how she is at Anubis School and she gets the tet but I couldn't think of anything else.) Nina replied her answer and went to tell Fabian all about it. Before that, actually, Fabian came behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She giggled and let him turn her around to face him and kissed her. He was going to take her outside but she motioned him to wait. Tyler was onstage ready to start. She looked at him and he understood what was happening. He looked at Adelin and motioned his head toward the door, she understood too. Nina smiled and let Fabian lead her. Once outside the song, _Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head by BJ Thomas _on a nearby radio_._Nina smiled and ran while Fabian was going to do some serious tickle torture. Life would be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Yes, it's long.<strong>

**I may make a sequel. I'll keep you updated.**

**If life goes down on a spiral, yeah, there's will definitely be a sequel.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Thanks,**

**~Allison~**


	9. Author's Note

Hello! Anyway, yes I am writing a sequel! It's going to be posted in the summer. Abouut the party and meeting new and old enemies as well as meeting new and old friends. Jealousy, Love, and Friendship will be stronger than ever! I need a title anyway and some more ideas. Thanks! (: And I'm really bummed about the season ending but I can't wait for season 3! (:


	10. Another Note

Good news! I am currently working on a sequel to this story. Yay! I need ideas though. New characters and a title, maybe a plotline. And I also have more good news. I got bored so I made clothing sets for this story. The links are on my profile! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
